


Suspended in Dusk

by CastielWinchester



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dee is a mystery, Kinda too lazy to make more tags rn, Last names are important, Logan is Neutral, Logan is alone, Logan records things, M/M, Magic, Neutrality, Norwegian words/phrases, Patton gets lost, Patton has fun, Remy boi is a neutral, Remy cares bout Logan, Roman and Patton are nobles, Roman and Patton are of Light, Roman has adventures, Royalty, Shadows - Freeform, The Darkness - Freeform, The Great Divide, The King of The Darkness, The King of The Light, The Light, The Prince of The Darkness, The Prince of The Light, Virgil and Dee are nobles, Virgil and Dee are of Darkness, Virgil daydreams of Light, but there's somehting up about him, maybe later - Freeform, missing parents, sorta - Freeform, use google translate if ur curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester/pseuds/CastielWinchester
Summary: (A royalty/magic Sanders Sides AU.)There is land far away, name long forgotten, were creatures and beings of light, darkness, and neutrality lived. Sooner or later, The Darkness, and The Light split, creating a magical barrier between the two, claiming each side as their own, not caring about the affects it would have on beings of the neutral.Now, the rulers of The Darkness are King Virgil Mørke alongside his brother, Prince Dee Mørke (whos true name has gone unspoken), and the rulers of The Light are King Roman Lys alongside his brother, Prince Patton Lys. Logan Imellom was a neutral being, who traveled between The Darkness and The Light, recording his sightings.One day, Prince Patton Lys goes missing after one of his many adventures around The Light. This one incident starts a spiral of things that changes the land forever. The question is, what will the end result be?And who will it benefit?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second Sanders Sides fic, my first one is still going. I mean, I've barely scratched the surface with it but I had this idea too and I wanted to get it jotted it. Comments, subs, and kudos are greatly appreciated if you like this, it keeps me motivated! If you like, this, maybe think about reading or supporting my other fic (Sanders Sides AU) Spirits and Elements. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Work title is actually a Type O Negative reference.)
> 
> Cas out.

In a far away land, name long forgotten, lived creatures and beings of all kinds lived. Creatures of darkness, creatures of light, creatures who are neutral, and creatures with no place. Beings of shadows, beings of lights streams, and beings of flesh and blood. They did not live in perfect harmony, but they lived not in war. They were content with the present.

Then, one day, The Darkness and The Light were spilt. Though they wished not for war, they utterly despised each other. They constantly fought. But the fights were merely fights, with little effect of innocent bystanders. In any case, they wanted to avoid the conflict. In order to avoid it, they created a barrier between themselves, not truly caring if it would effect beings in The Neutral. Beings and creatures who were neutral, or of flesh and blood could choose which side to stay on, The Darkness and The Light. After the decision was created, they stayed on said side without being able to go to the other. There were, however, few exceptions. These exceptions could move from one side to the other at ease, whenever they so wished.

It stayed this way for many centuries.

As all lands, there was a rank of hierarchy. The noble rulers of the land were given great power, but in return, bound to the land. They drew their power from the very dirt of the land, which is what created such a bond. They could not leave the barriers of their land without completely losing their powers. This let them weak, as the grew to depend on their powers. So, even though they are to control the land, in turn, the land controls them.

Remember, this rule is only for the nobles whom rule. Any other can pass freely with their powers.

The rulers of The Light was the Lys Legacy. The current rulers of The Light were Roman Lys, alongside his younger brother, Patton Lys. With parents no more, Roman was forced to the throne, whilst his brother, Patton, helps him through.

The rulers of The Darkness was the Mørke Family. The current rulers of The Darkness were Virgil Mørke, alongside his younger brother, Dee Mørke, who got his name as simply a nickname for no one knew his true name. Names held power, power that Dee was not willing to give. Their parents were long gone, forcing Virgil to the throne, but his younger brother Dee gave plenty of help to the anxious ruler.

It was quite the coincidence, the rulers of The Light and The Darkness disappearing – presumably dead – at around the same time, giving no one the choice but to put ruler’s sons to the throne.

In The Light, King Roman and Price Patton were beloved by all the people. King Roman would often go on adventures to help the kingdom, even though normally there wasn’t much to do. See, there side of the land was at perfect harmony. They rarely had any trouble. Most of the time it was cause by shadows and other creatures of darkness sneaking across the barrier, looking to cause trouble. The barrier typically prevented anyone, other than nobles and the few neutral exceptions, from crossing. Nobles could cross the barrier, but they lost all power, which was connected to the land. Neutrals could cross with their powers, because they had no reason to start trouble, since they were on neither side. Other than those rare occurrences, King Roman, Prince Patton, and the people of The Light lived happily.

The people of The Darkness were a different case.

In The Darkness, King Virgil tried his very best to keep his people at calm. He often went to his brother, Prince Dee, for help. Prince Dee helped as he could, but it was never enough. Most everything living in the darkness craved for the fights of old. It ran through their veins, as they claimed. King Virgil absolutely despised it all. He hated the fighting. It made him worry to much. He often wished that he wasn’t the kind, and that he could just simply run away from this horrible life. He often prayed for him and his brother living a normal life. He often dreamed of not being born to the shadows, and living in the light. So, King Virgil, Prince Dee, and the people of The Darkness often lived in misery or hate.

Things stayed in this state or a few years. King Roman Lys and Prince Patton Lys often traveling the kingdom for fun and adventure, sometimes together and sometimes alone. King Virgil Mørke and Prince Dee Mørke often having to help their people out of harm’s way from other people of The Darkness.

Then, one day, something happened. Something changed.

Prince Patton went missing.

\------

“Brother!” Dee called to his brother, Virgil. Virgil was, as usual, buried in his work. He barley acknowledged his brother’s approach. “Have you learned of happened in The Light?” Virgil looked up at his brother, intrigue in his eyes. Virgil simply shook his head ‘no.’

Virgil didn’t want to admit how interested he actually was in such news. Virgil was never one or gossip, unless it was news of The Light. See, Virgil had always kept an eye on The Light. It was never as a look of the enemy, watching for every move, as to make sure nothing went wrong. No. He cared for The Light. It was a secret for him, though. He was never quite sure how much of the secret Dee knew about, but Virgil knew Dee knew about it somewhat, so he often brought his brother news of The Light, considering he had far more free time than a king.

“Prince Patton Lys has gone missing,” Dee stated.

“What?” Virgil said firmly but quietly, standing up from his seat.

“Last they heard of the cheery prince, he had gone off on another one of his… adventures. He has yet to return. He was supposed to be back three moons ago. Brother, there have been whispers that the dear prince simply wandered to far in the wrong direction, and…”

“And what?” Virgil asked, almost in a snap.

“And that he is now in The Darkness,” Dee said quietly, suddenly less loud about the news. Virgil suddenly went pale, if it were possible to be paler. If the beloved Prince Patton Lys had, in fact, gotten lost in The Darkness, then… Virgil tried not to think to hard about it. A beam of royal light, completely powerless, thrown in a cave of dark, full of blood thirsty shadows.

“Have… have there been sightings, perhaps?” Virgil asked hopefully. If the rumors were true, then it would be easier to find the prince of light with an idea of where he was.

“Only claims, but yes. They are a start,” Dee began, reading Virgil’s tone, knowing what he wished to do. “But… are you sure you should go after him?”

“Yes, brother, of course I’m sure. I will be going alone.”

\------

Roman was furious. Roman was confused. Roman was scared. Patton had recently left on an adventure, saying that for this he wished to be alone. He claimed to be back in two days’ time. It had been five days since. Roman knows Patton all to well. Of course he would, they were brothers. Roman had practically raised his younger brother, because his parents were almost never around. So, of course Roman knew him well. Patton was the embodiment of sunshine and joy. He was to nice and innocent, to naïve for his own good. So, being lost in general was a terrible situation for dear Prince Patton to be in. So, naturally, Roman was already worried to the point of self-combustion. He personally searched the land of The Light over and over for the time Patton was missing. Then, he had heard the stories. The sightings of Patton.

Only, these small sightings were in The Darkness.

This, of course, did not stop Roman personally. He would follow his brother to the ends of the earth. The moment he heard of this, he immediately began getting ready to leave to The Darkness. Only, it was his people who had stopped him from leaving. More so, the people who worked in his castle. They claimed that they could not let him go. They needed a ruler, a king, of The Light, and they couldn’t risk losing him in The Darkness, too.

The thing that not many people think about, or even _know_ of, is one certain rule of the barrier. Yes, only nobles and the few neutrals were supposed to cross it (creatures of light and shadows did cross it every once and a while, but it typically isn’t supposed to happen, it is very hard and draining, too). And yes, nobles did lose there powers when crossing to the opposite’s land, being that their powers draw from the land they left. The thing is, it takes a lot of power to cross at all. Nobles can cross, but while most of their powers stays within the land, the barrier drains some of it, too. It often happens without the being even noticing. The barrier takes the power from the being in order to open. So, that means that without any power, the being could not leave.

If Patton was in The Darkness, he was stuck there. Alone.

So, the idea was brought up by the people. A neutral should be found, one who could cross over and be able to have the power to bring the prince back. The problem was, in this time, neutrals were hard to find. Rare. Nearly extinct. This was because of the creation of the barrier. The neutrals no longer had a definite place to live, having to hop from one place to another. They slowly became less and less common.

But they still exist.

So King Roman Lys set out to find one. He once again searched the whole land. The thing was, it took Roman far less time to search the land than any normal being. That was a perk of a noble. Their blood was connected to the land, their magic flowed through it. He could search the land at least five times in one day. So, he was quite quick.

It was still hard to find someone, and Roman was rather furious that he himself could not go to find his brother, he had to send someone to do it. He _hated_ sending people to do _his_ work. He found it horrible that someone would willingly do that. Make someone else do their dirty work. Even though it wasn’t truly his job to find Patton, Roman had made it his job to protect Patton at all costs the moment he saw the baby boy. Now, he felt himself responsible to bring Patton home, but instead he was finding someone else to do it for him.

\------

Logan Imellom was leaning against the tree in the sun. It was always odd that he could never find any place with shade in this kingdom, but he supposed it made since considering it was called The Light. When he visited The Darkness, he couldn’t find a single drop of light. He found this factors made sense, but it didn’t mean he rather enjoyed them. He preferred a mixture of the two, a sunny day in the shade of a tree. He managed to recall distant memories of such things. They weren’t _his_ memories, per say, simply that of his ancestors, before the time of the Great Divide. He often visited the memories of his ancestors, enjoying the mix of light and dark before it all split.

This was, because, he was a neutral.

Logan spent many of his days (or moons, if he spent time in The Darkness) observing. He wrote down nearly everything that he saw or encountered. And he had, in fact, seen and encountered many a things. He made sure to keep record for myself, and for others who may have found his journals in the future. His work had, of course, spilled into many books. He had two separate sets of journals, though. One set was for everything he saw and encountered in his own life. The other set was for everything he saw o his ancestors.

The ability to see what his ancestors saw was a trait that neutrals had formed after the Great Divide. See, with neutrals becoming less and less common, they had to find a way to remember who they really were, and it almost started to create more and more. It didn’t make a great dent in the population, but it helped.

Logan pulled out one of his journals from his bag to flip through, just for nostalgia’s sake. Logan kept a bag of all his belongings on him, which were not many. See, being a neutral, he had no place to truly belong. He didn’t belong in The Light or The Darkness, and those were now the only two places that existed. So, he traveled a lot. He never had a definite home. He had a few bases planted in The Light and The Darkness, but they were simple buildings. Not homes. Simply places to retreat for rest when he found no where else to stay.

Logan didn’t have a home.

While flipping through the pages of an older journal – slightly smiling fondly at his past self – a bright, blinding light suddenly appeared in front of him (which he found ridiculous that there was light brighter than what was already there). The light slowly subsided, and there was a man in a bright red and gold lined cloak on his knees, who was breathing heavily, as if out of breath. The man looked up, and then Logan realized who he was. He had never actually known the man, or even seen him in person, but he could tell by a quick analyzation who this man was.

He was King Roman Lys, ruler of The Light.

Logan wondered what business the king would have with him. Logan has kept his space, never crossing boundaries. He opened his mouth to speak, but the king beat him to it.

“Are you,” the king started, still trying to catch his breath. “by chance, a neutral?”

Logan was taken aback by this statement. Why did it matter?

“…Yes?” Logan answered questioningly.

“Oh thank the stars,” the king breathed out, and fell to the ground completely. This scared Logan a bit, but he noticed that the king was fine, simply tired as he lay in the grass.

“I… is there something you need of me, your majesty?” Logan asked, still wondering while in the world the king cared at all. The king let out a laugh, but it held sadness behind it.

“You can just call me Roman, what is your name?” the king said, with a sad and weak smile.

“Logan, your maj- Roman,” Logan said, catching himself.

“I need your help with something.”

\------

It was so _dark._ The darkness in this place was so thick, he could feel the cold black it sink into his bones. He was used to bright, warm light. He had never actually seen darkness at all. And this darkness, it was so thick and pure and rich. He was born and raised in the light, not a shadow in sight.

Patton supposed that’s why it was called The Darkness, it wasn’t named that for no reason.

Patton had been wandering in a far corner of the kingdom, when he had and odd feeling. The feeling of cold sunk into his bones. He felt as if he should turn back. But he also felt he should continue. It was as if half of him warned him to turn around before it was too late, but the other half told him he needed to continue, not for his sake, but for someone else’s, even though he didn’t know who. So, he continued forward. That’s when he suddenly felt completely drained and tired. He never felt this tired before, and felt like passing out. He was so tired, he almost didn’t notice how dark it suddenly was.

Almost.

Patton’s eyes snapped back open, and he prevented himself from completely falling asleep. Even though darkness may help one sleep, for Patton, it was a different story. See, he had never truly seen darkness, much less darkness like _this._ It frightened him severely. He started to walk backwards, wanting to go back the way he came, when he ran into what felt like a wall. He turned around, and he didn’t quite see a wall, but it was hard to tell in such darkness, especially since he was just in such bright light. He felt around again, and felt the wall. But that was the way he came. There was no wall there a moment before, because how else did he wall though? With such sudden darkness, it occurred to him that he had ended up in The Darkness, but that doesn’t really explain the sudden wall. He tried to summon power within himself to create some sort of light to try and see, but nothing came. He realized it was probably because he was no longer in The Light.

That’s when he started to panic.

How was he supposed to get back? There was a wall preventing him from going back the way he came. How was he supposed to take care of himself in such an environment? It was too dark for him, he could barely see. He had no idea what was going on or what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be back home that day. He’d make Roman worry. He didn’t want to worry Roman. He wanted to go ask for help, but he knew that talking to anyone here would probably end up fruitless, if not end in a negative result. He had heard the stories of how vicious the beings were here. He didn’t want s fight, but he knew that just being himself here was bad. Really bad. Other thoughts began to race through his head. Finally he decided to just walk. Walk around, try to get his baring’s and calm down, maybe get his eyes adjusted to the dark. It would do him no good to just sit there and worry.

He was so unreasonably tired, which he supposed was due to the sudden loss of powers. As he walked, he tried to clear his head and think of a game plan. He needed to figure out how to take care of himself, like getting food, water, and shelter. He of course knew how to do all those things, but that was back in The Light. Things were completely different here in The Darkness. He couldn’t tell what was good or what was bad, being new land. And, even if he could, it was still to dark to tell. He already had trouble seeing, which was why he needed glasses, but now it was only harder.

He was lost, and he had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is a bit shorter, but I wanted to get it out there as its own chapter before the spoiler that happens after the end of this chapter.  
> Okay I don’t know if that made sense bc now I just feel like a rambling Peter Parker.  
> But let it be known I have my reasons for chapter lengths.

Prince Dee Mørke had insisted that he go with his brother, Prince Virgil Mørke. Virgil had simply stated that one of them needed to stay, and he wished to go, knowing his brother wouldn’t care all too much, like Virgil did. Virgil insured his brother that he would be alright. It was his kingdom, after all.

Virgil wondered around the dark, cold woods. Well, wondered wasn’t the right word for it. Wondering would put to mind that he was at a calm. Virgil was almost never calm. It was not that he was always full of energy, and bouncing around, no. Quite the opposite, really, he was always tired and stressed. If you looked at him, you would think he was calm, just quick. Truly, he was internally losing his mind. He constantly worried for the prince of whom he was searching for. Prince Patton Lys was almost, quite literally, a ball of light. Virgil’s people have never even seen light. In fact, Virgil himself had never seen light. Virgil was always curious, and wished and longed to know and see more about the neighboring kingdom, unlike his people. His people, even though never truly having learned much of The Light, they grew to hate it. It was said in the stories that the shadows and beings of The Darkness were evil, and any creatures or beings of The Light were good. That simple, black and white, end of story.

Virgil hated that idea, but he has yet to find evidence to prove otherwise, which he hated more.

But no, Virgil was not wondering. He was rushing as fast as he could without overlooking any details, making sure that he noticed anything that may lead him to the prince of light. He went in the direction he was told that the sightings had happened. Virgil was happy that there were sightings, yes, because it gave him a lead on where he might be wondering in The Darkness. But, it also frightened him, because what would his people do if they really encountered Prince Patton? Virgil was lucky that there was only one _real_ sighting, and that they didn’t do anything to the prince, at least not to his knowledge. So, Virgil headed in the direction of the only lead he had. He headed East.

**\------**

Patton had wandered aimlessly for about a day and a half, though it was harder to tell, because it was always dark. He admits that it is literally always light in The Light (why else would it be called The Light?), but the lights gets dimmer and brighter depending on the time. The rich darkness seemed to stay the same. Or simply get darker, he couldn't tell. But his best guess was about a day and a half. He had heard that in The Darkness, they called these cycles ‘moons’, which makes a bit more sense, since you have to have light to have day, right? Of course, Patton didn’t really understand what they meant by ‘moons’. What was a ‘moon’? He shrugged to himself as he wondered. After a while, he began to notice a light emitting from his chest. It was very dim, so dim he hardly even noticed its presence, but it was there. He didn’t think much of it, being a prince of The Light, that almost made perfect sense to him.

Patton didn’t know that, no matter how dim, the people of The Darkness had never seen light before, and would be able to notice something off.

Patton was starting to get hungry now. His supplies he had had run out, because he did not pack for this long. He had planned on being back home the day – or ‘moon’ – he had gotten lost in The Darkness. So, he hadn’t packed enough. His was thirsty and hungry, but he truly didn’t know what was safe to eat and drink here. It was foreign soil. Even if he did, he had yet to find anything that even go in the maybe edible category, and he wasn’t about to risk eating or drinking something poisonous.

Patton was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the shadow hiding behind a tree, watching him with curiosity.

With nothing better in mind, Patton continued to walk. He simply headed in the direction he felt was best. Patton headed East.

\------

Logan Imellom made his way through The Darkness, in search of, well, the prince. Well, not the prince of The Darkness, the prince of The Light, who had gotten lost in The Darkness. Logan was, at first, quite confused about why he would be the one to go after the lost prince. But, after hearing the story the king told him, it made perfect sense to him. Of course, the king made it quite clear that he would have done it himself, if not for what they people had stated and demanded. Logan didn’t see why the king made such of fuss of it, it made perfect sense. The kingdom of light still needed a ruler, and not one lost in The Darkness. The Light would miss their king, yes, but no one would miss Logan. This Logan knew. Logan did not have a place in The Light or The Darkness, and not a place in anyone’s hearts. He separated himself from anything of the sort, to avoid causing such… feelings.

As he walked through The Darkness, he thought about how things once were. He thought about how ridiculous it was to have ‘night’ in The Light when there was no real night, or for days to be called ‘moons’ when they have no moon, for moon causes light. Or even to have ‘shadows’ in the forest of dark, because shadows need light to be created. Or in The Light how there is never any shade at all, even when blocking the light, it somehow bends around - or through - the object that blocks it. All these things people were used too, and never knew otherwise. Logan, on the other hand, found these things illogical, after knowing the knowledge of his ancestors. He could see what his ancestors saw, like the shade under a tree, or the moon and a few stars being their only source of light in all its beauty. Logan sighed as he thought of those things. They were so beautiful, and he wished he could see them in person. He wished he could share these things with others, all the wonders he knew. But, he had no one, he reminded himself. No one to talk to about these things. So, he kept them to himself, writing down every single bit. He hoped that one day, perhaps after he is long gone from this world, that people would find and read his journals, and share that knowledge with others.

He hoped one day people would know what the world once was.

But, for now, he would stick to the task at hand. He stopped daydreaming and focused more at what he was doing as he continued forward, in search of Prince Patton Lys. Logan headed in the direction that there was a claim of citing the prince of light. Logan headed East.

\------

The cold sunk ever deeper into his bones. Patton removed the cardigan that laid around his neck and slipped his arms into the sleeves, for hopes of any extra warmth. It actually worked, considering he didn’t have to wait for his body to warm it up, as it was already against his body, and it was already warm. It didn’t last, though. The cold bit into him as it slowly seeped through the cardigan and into his body once more. The cold and dark slipped around him and into him all at the same time. Patton began to miss the warmth and comfort of The Light. But he went on forward. He wrapped himself into a single person hug best he could as he shivered, trying to shake the cold. He felt something swirl past him, causing him to jump in the air. He frantically looked around for whatever flew past him. He could not see anything in The Darkness, but it was suddenly a lot harder now. It was as if the richest black, that you thought could not get any darker, suddenly managed to get darker. He felt panic rise in him, because he felt eyes. Eyes watching him, his every move. Eyes everywhere on him and everywhere around him. But he couldn’t see any of it. He felt something cold, something colder than he had already felt, fall onto both of his shoulders.

Then, he realized what they were. Cold hands gripped his shoulders.

Then, quite suddenly, the hands gripped tighter, sending pain through his body. Before he could react, the suddenly flew him through the air. He landed harshly on the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He felt the shadows crawl around him, eyes watching his every panic. He felt them grab him once more, and he braced himself for another pain he could not prevent. The shadows moved far too quickly for him to be able to fight back, especially in such a powerless state. Then, all at once, the shadows holding him were gone. He could still feel the eyes in him, but they weren’t touching him, and he had gotten his breath back. He felt one cold hand slip into his. This time, they didn’t feel violent. The being that grabbed Patton’s hand pulled him to a standing position. He couldn’t see the figure, but he could barely make out an outline of the being, and it appeared in a person-like form. Patton stared at the figure. Out of nowhere, he felt extreme warmth. It flowed through his veins. He looked down to see all of his veins outlined on the surface of his skin with light. The magic of it coursed through his veins. It was like his powers were restoring. He looked up again to meet the eyes of the being, which were glowing bright. The being also had matching glowing veins. These lit of aspects of the figure were all Patton could make out.

Patton turned his head at the sudden screeching that occurred all around him. The light emitting from himself and the figure started to spread across the forest, and Patton could see all the details of the place far clearer. The trees seemed bent and distorted, like something out of a horror story, and hey swayed at the sudden movement all around them. The sudden movement was caused by no other than the shadows swirling around Patton and the future, desperately trying to escape the light. They seemed most panicked at the sudden brightness. Then, Patton heard the figure speak. At least, that's what he thought it was.

It spoke, “Han er ikke din til å skade.”

Then, all at once, the shadows and creatures were gone. The figure let go of Patton’s hand, causing the light and warmth disappear instantly. Somehow, though, it didn’t affect his sight. Patton still didn’t have his abilities, but he could see alright. Almost better than before. No, he _could_ see _better_ than before. He blinked a few times in surprise before facing the figure who helped him. The figure was clearer now, but still not. Mostly because of the fact that he wore a hooded cloak. As Patton noticed this, it seemed like the figure read his mind as it removed it’s cloak, revealing something surprising to Patton. It looked like a boy. Not a small boy, but a young boy. He suddenly seemed so small.

“Who… who are you?” Patton asked quietly. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was scared or that he didn’t want to scare the person who had just helped him who seemed far younger and more delicate than Patton first thought of the boy.

“You must be Prince Patton Lys, yes?” the figure asked. Patton felt a little uneasy about answering. Should he really tell this person who he was? Before he could deny, he nodded his head a yes. “Good. I’m... the ruler of this land,” the person said with a hesitation, and Patton wondered why. And Patton wondered why he never learned the names or places of the rulers. He knew the past rulers, because of his now gone parents. He thought that they were still the rulers of The Darkness, but now it was this boy, who he wanted to say was most likely their first born. What happened to the past rulers?

“Oh, well, alrighty. What should I refer to you as?” Patton asked. He wondered why the person - king, he reminded - didn’t give a name. And how did he know his name?

The boy chuckled at Patton’s response. It wasn’t a dark or sinister chuckle, it was almost light. It was odd, coming from the king of The Darkness. “You can call me.... Well, just call me Anxiety,” the boy said carefully. ‘Anxiety’ was a new word for Patton. He had never heard of a word or name like that before… odd.

\------

As Logan walked through The Darkness, feeling the cold sink into his bones, he felt eyes on him. This feeling was always unsettling, but it was the same every time he visited. Over his many trips through The Darkness, he had grown used to the feeling of being watched by the shadows. Of course, that did not make the feeling any less unsettling. The shadows constantly watched him because he was different, this Logan knew. Each side was often curious about the other, in their own way. Some out of wanting to harm the other, others just childlike curiosity. Nevertheless, the creatures in the dark often watched Logan, but only watched. He had heard stories about beings of light entering The Darkness, and being attacked in brutal ways. He had heard stories of the opposite happening, were creatures of darkness enter The Light and being attacked, but he has heard of those stories far less, and he finds that there may be a reason for that other than it just happening less. But, in any case, Logan is not of The Light or The Darkness, and belongs to neither. So, creatures and beings on both sides have no reason to attack him. They simply watch him, study him, out of curiosity.

Logan adjusted himself to the dark and the cold. Being neutral has its perks, after all. He can adjust to his surroundings far easier than others, as he is not bound to one thing. He has been cut off from the world in a way, floating through space, adjusting to new areas.

As he walked, he suddenly heard screeches of shadow beings in the distance that snapped him out of his thoughts. He knew there was only one thing that could cause them to make that noise.

He was getting close.

He moved faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really like put other languages in, and I have a mini plan to sneak others in here. So, I might put Remy and Emilie in this fic. I'd love to hear any guesses and theories on Remy's and Emilie's language/potential last name meanings. They each have a different language, just an fyi.   
> Hoped you liked it and all that jazz.  
> Cas out.


	3. Chapter Three

Poking his head slightly out from behind the tree, he watched as King Roman Lys and Logan Imellom spoke. He felt he had made the right decision. He was _definitely_ not the person for the mission King Roman was asking of. Well, if it came down to him having to do it, he would. It wasn’t as if he was too lazy to do it, no. It was simply he felt that it would be better for Logan. See, what Logan was not told was that if he succeeded, there would be a grand prize. The prize was something that he could never want nor need, but for Logan… Logan needed this. Logan needed an opportunity to belong.

Remy Dikiy knew he would never belong.

But Remy also knew that, I Logan succeeded, then the prize would allow him to fit in. Logan _needed_ a chance to belong somewhere. Logan had grown depressed over the years, because he had no home. He hid it, acting as if it didn’t bother him. Remy and Logan spent years together, because they were the only neutrals they knew of. And over this time, Remy watched as Logan hid more and more o his emotions, and grew accustom to having no feelings shown. Most assumed he had none. Remy knew otherwise. He knew Logan hid much of it, as to not make Remy worry, constantly telling him he was fine. But he wasn’t.

That is why Remy lead the king to Logan.

Now, of course, the king didn’t know he was being lead to Logan by Remy, exactly. King Roman was searching the land to find of being of neutral. So, Remy created a trail of sorts. This trail was perfect evidence of a neutral being, so, of course, the king followed. And, to Remy’s relief, the king found Logan at the end of the trail. Remy watched as Logan disappeared, most likely on his way to find Prince Patton Lys, oblivious to Remy’s presence.

“Udachi,” he whispered under his breath.

Remy pushed up his ‘sun-glasses’ Logan gave him. Logan created such glasses in a similar tactic to creating his own glasses to help him see. Remy always had a hard time adjusting to the brightness of The Light, so Logan worked hard to create such glasses. Even though they were specifically made for entering The Light, Remy never took them off, no matter were he was. He started to walk away, when a voice called him back as a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Wait.” Remy turned around, only to stare into deep, rich, brown eyes filled with concern. It was Roman. Remy’s breathed hitched in his throat. _How was Roman talking to him?_ “I… I know what you did.”

“And what would that be, your majesty?” Remy asked, masking slight panic. He was glad he was wearing Logan’s gift to him. It covered the worry in his eyes. How was this happening? He didn’t plan for this whatsoever.

“You lead me to Logan. Why?” the hand fell from his shoulder as he watched the king take a step back.

“Why not?” he retorted smoothly. He didn’t want to disclose the true reason.

“I can see you are a neutral, same as Logan. You found by plea for help first, and you knew of the reward or success. It is a simple task or someone like you. Why not do it yourself?” Remy looked into the king’s eyes. He was being serious.

He truly wished to know.

“Dear, it’s the same reason as Logan not asking for any reward for finding your brother. Morals,” Remy said. Then, he dropped his head, letting his gaze fall to his feet. “Logan needs this chance more than me.” Remy looked up to see something he did not expect.

A smiled spread across Roman’s face.

“That, that I am glad to hear,” he spoke softly.

“What do you mean?” Remy asked. Roman chuckled softly.

“It means I’m glad to find someone selfless like you. Of course, we must work on your self-esteem,” he smiled. “Logan is kind, and deserving of a home. But so are you.”

“Your majesty-”

“Please, as I told Logan, just refer to me as Roman,” Roman said. “What I mean is, what I give Logan, I will give to you as well. Do you have a place to stay?”

Remy cocked his head in confusion. Why did the king care enough to ask?

“Depends on what you mean by ‘a place to stay’,” Remy replied, avoiding the fact the answer.

“I think I should take that as a ‘no’,” Roman chuckled. “Will you and Logan consider staying in the castle with me?”

“What?” Remy honestly had no idea what to think.

“You don’t have to, but…” Roman hesitated for a moment. “I would love to welcome you two.”

“I…” Remy was hardly ever rendered speechless in such a manner. He didn’t now how he could tell the king. He opted to simply let it out. “Let Logan stay with you, or wherever he wants to stay, but… but not me.”

“Why?”

“Logan and I haven’t spoken in years.”

“What do you mean?” the king took a step forward. Remy wished Roman wouldn’t ask about him, wouldn’t care about him. Because it was easier to keep it the way it was. The king can’t suddenly start caring about outcasts like Remy and Logan. And Remy certainly didn’t want to discuss why Logan and Remy don’t talk anymore. “Where you close? What happened?”

Oh no.

Remy felt panic rise in him. Roman was not supposed to be able to see him. No one was. That already made him worry. Another thing was the simple fact that he had let something slip. He wasn’t supposed to say anything like that to the king. He just wanted to lead Roman to Logan, giving Logan a better chance at life. Remy wanted – _needed_ – to see Logan be happy before he could move on.

Why did Roman suddenly care so much? It’s not as if he had cared before now. Neutral beings have been stuck in a hellish limbo for centuries. Even when Roman’s coronation had finished, and he had been king for many years, he had never bothered to do anything, until now. Perhaps it is simply because of Patton’s disappearance? But it still didn’t make sense, because Roman was asking Remy, too. Remy hadn’t done anything. Did the king just want to use Remy? What if he was going to use Logan, too? No, no, Roman wasn’t like that. He’d seen Roman do things most former rulers never dared to attempt. The simple fact was Roman was just blind to things. Things that he needed to see. Roman was bull-headed. It would take a lot to get to Roman, but once Roman saw it, he would understand. The hard part was getting Roman to _see._

The thing was, Roman was seeing the only thing Remy didn’t want him to see.

Remy himself.

He didn’t know how to answer the king’s questions, at least without saying something he’d regret.

Roman watched as the man which he was talking to suddenly disappeared, right in front of his eyes.

\------

What Logan was to witness would surprise most, including himself, yes, but the more surprising aspect to most would not surprise Logan, because he had witnessed it before. But, then again, it was for a completely different reason. What he was witnessing was the aftermath of The King of The Darkness sending off shadows. In such a state as it was, it was a rare occurrence. The only possible reason for that would have been if the shadows found Patton moments before the king did. Though, it did not make sense to Logan, because he was the ruler of The Darkness, so shouldn’t he have joined in the attack? Perhaps Logan had underestimated the ruler. Or perhaps it was all a trick, designed to lure the poor prince of light to a tortured death. But that would only rage a war.

Such thoughts swirled Logan’s mind as he approached. But, once seeing it, it made more sense. Dear Logan hadn’t seen the true ruler of the land in years, and now it made sense. The person he saw was not the king Logan once knew. It was a new ruler, presumably the past prince. He knew this because only The King of The Darkness could temporarily ban shadows. The new ruler looked younger, perhaps at the age of eighteen? Then again, the boy was small, he could be older and just mistaken for a younger boy. Of course, it was then did he notice who was with him, Prince Patton Lys.

Patton.

Patton seemed to be fine, and Logan didn’t know how to approach the situation. So, he stood awkwardly for a moment, watching, trying to figure out what to do. That is, until the king spotted him. The king froze, and stared at Logan. Patton turned around, and when he saw Logan, he waved with a smile on his face. Why was he waving? He’s so… cheery, especially given the circumstance. Logan was not quite sure how to approach the situation, considering that there is both The Prince of The Light and The King of The Darkness standing before him. Was it even allowed for him to approach? He could take into consideration that he was sent to retrieve Patton by royal request of The King of The Light. In the end, it was Patton who approached, the king trailing behind. Logan thought he heard something come from the king about not simply approaching strangers, although Patton ignored it.

“Hi, I’m Patton. You don’t look like you’re from around here,” Patton said. It was odd the way he talked, so worry-free.

“Greetings, I am Logan, and I do know who you are, your majesty. King Roman sent me to find you,” Logan bowed at the prince. He was completely caught off-guard by the prince pulling him into a hug.

“Aaawww, that’s so sweet!” Patton exclaimed, then drooped a little after letting ago. “Why didn’t Roman come?”

“His subjects would not allow it, stating that he would not be able to come back, and be stuck here, just as you were stuck. They needed to keep the king in the kingdom, so they sent me, since supposedly I can bring us both through the barrier.”

“Supposedly?” a gravelly voice spoke. Logan turned to see the king and approach, most of his small form hidden inside his dark cloak, making him nigh invisible in the darkness, if it wasn’t for his deathly pale face peaking out from the now replaced hood. Even though the king was actually shorter than Logan (as a matter of fact, Logan was the tallest out of the three) he was still intimidating to say the least, with the knowledge of the king’s capabilities. Logan did as before, and bowed to the dark king.

“There is no need for that, I don’t even expect my subjects to do that,” he spoke. Logan stood straight, surprised at how all the royals had be acting. They were all unique, and none so far were as the past rulers, whom were strict and precise and cold. These new rulers and nobles were far less firm, which truly confused Logan. “Now, what do you mean ‘supposedly’?”

“Well, your majesty, it is because I have never actually done this before,” Logan cringed at the way that sounded. He was not one for much foolishness, and this was setting a terrible first impression in his mind.

“So, you’re telling me that The King of The Light sent someone to find his brother for him, and found someone unexperienced in such required tasks? What kind of a king is he? Or a brother, for that matter.”

“Anxiety, I’m sure he means well and that he has his reasons,” Patton spoke.

“But Patton-”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” Patton stopped the king’s – Anxiety? Was that his name? – rambling.

“Excuse my interruption, your majesty, but-”

“Please, Patton,” the prince smiled. Logan stopped for a moment, then continued.

“-Patton, but I believe your brother may be missing you, should we start our way back?” Logan inquired.

“Oh, yes, of course!” Patton beamed.

“Patton,” the king spoke up. “Allow me to travel with you. This land is quite dangerous, and you are lucky that that was the only time you were attacked. But this is also _my_ land, and I feel it would be better if I came with you. You drew enough attention as it was, but if both you and Logan went together, you create a massive target.” Logan hadn’t thought of that. Logan already drew attention, and he was nothing more than a simple commoner, but combine that with Patton… Patton was a huge beacon of light, almost literally, which attracted attention. Too much attention. They would surely get attacked. But with the king involved, it would be easier to fend off any attack.

“Oh, thank you, of course you can come,” Patton said cheerily. He then began to march off to go home. Of course, there was one slight issue.

“Um, Patton?”

“Hmm?”

“The Light is that way,” Logan said, pointing in the opposite direction Patton was walking in.

“Oh,” he giggled, and quickly caught up with The King of The Darkness and Logan, heading back to The Light.

\------

Dee did not like this, not one bit. He absolutely _hated_ the very _thought_ of it. But, alas, he didn’t have a say in it, as Virgil was the eldest, and the current king, so Dee couldn’t tell Virgil otherwise. He really didn’t want his brother going out there alone like that. He was worried about the safety of Virgil.

Dee was infamous for lying, and for all types, with included lies of omission. The only problem was that he couldn’t lie to Virgil. Well, he could, but it hurt his very core to. Virgil was his brother, and his only family. The only person that cared about him, and that was something Dee treasured thoroughly. He loved Virgil, but only Virgil. He cared about no one else, and no one else cared about him, other than as an obligation due to Dee’s position as prince, which Dee didn’t feel like it should count. Not even his parents cared about him, or Virgil. They only cared enough to try and mold them to becoming good rulers in the future. Other than that, they were nasty, cold, uncaring people. Even though Dee was the younger of the brothers, he made it his responsibility to protect Virgil. Virgil was a very shy and anxious boy, who was easily hurt, though often would never show his pain to anyone, not even Dee. (Though Dee would find out through digging around, because he wanted to make sure Virgil was alright.)

So, to stop from inevitably hurting Virgil, he would avoid lying to him as much as possible. Dee would often lie to others, and that was how he got a nickname amongst the people, ‘Deceit’. Dee had allowed the name to stick, (but he obviously had it shortened, by his request) because he didn’t want people to know his real name. Names held power. There were beings who could control you and your whole life by simply knowing your name. Other beings were easily controlled if someone knew their name, oftentimes those beings were demons, and creatures of The Darkness. Dee wasn’t entirely sure if he and Virgil counted as that type of being, but he didn’t want to take the risk. That’s why had also had Virgil come up with a nickname. ‘Anxiety’ was what Virgil chose, and it sadly suited him. Dee’s true name was never spoken, and Virgil’s rarely spoken. It was only spoken by Dee, who only did it when they were alone, because of Virgil’s request. But no one else knew their true names (other than each other). Not anymore.

So, even though Dee would avoid lying to Virgil as much as possible, as a precaution to not hurt Virgil, there were… rare occasions when Dee would lie to Virgil. Even in those occasions, he would still tell Virgil bits, but not all. It hurt Dee to lie to Virgil, yes because Virgil was the only loved one Dee had and Virgil would never lie to him, but also because it actually physically hurt Dee to lie to Virgil. Not that if it didn’t he would lie to Virgil more, but it certainly made it easier to tell Virgil the truth. So, even when Dee lied to him, he would still tell Virgil bits of truth, so he wasn’t flat out lying, but just enough so Virgil didn’t find out. As was the case with The Prince of The Light.

Dee was worried about the safety of Virgil, but also about the safety of his plan. Patton getting lost in The Darkness provided the perfect opportunity for Dee, one that Virgil wouldn’t understand. Dee considered not telling Virgil that Patton was in The Darkness, but that would count as a lie of omission, plus he would have found out in the future anyway. But Dee should have expected Virgil to want to go out to find and help the prince _personally_. That was a rare thing or Virgil, due to his anxiety, but Virgil was so curious about The Light, even though he tried to hide it. He always wanted to go there, to see what it was like. He always wondered if it was any better than were he was currently stuck now, ruling the miserable place of darkness. Dee didn’t want to hurt Virgil by him finding out just how bad The Light really was.

It was a different type of bad. The Darkness’s type of bad was that they knew how bad they were, and were open to letting others know. To Dee, that was better than what The Light did. Because hiding something of such importance was terrible. It may seem hypocritical, coming from a prince of lies, but it was true. The Light was known by being a safe and happy place, where the only bad occurring was the occasionally slip of the wall where a creature of darkness came through. Of course, they were easily taken care of. But also never seen again. The Light treated outsiders _terribly_ , for starters. But that was just scratching the surface of it. The Light did so many absolutely _awful_ things, but acted like it never happened. Not simply saying it was for the greater good, but just acted like it _never_ _happened_. The Darkness lost so many subjects to accidently slipping through the wall separating The Darkness and The Light, never to be seen again. Very few stories about them slipped, unlike the reverse were light creatures were harmed in The Darkness.

Yes, creatures in The Darkness may have been more ruthless than those of The Light, but that didn’t mean it was right to do this to them.

But when Patton accidently came through into The Darkness, Dee began forming a plan. It had been centuries since a noble of one land came to another, excluding the so called ‘meeting’ Dee’s and Virgil’s parents had with the previous rulers of The Light. But with Patton having been here, this created the perfect opportunity for Dee. Of course, he _was_ _technically_ lying to Virgil about it, this was far too big to worry about a simple lie given to Virgil. Besides, this was helping Virgil in the long run, Dee knew for sure. He couldn’t back down from this. Yes, it was a minor set back that Virgil (and, based on the news he heard, an innocent neural had been sent after Patton by King Roman; Dee had nothing against neutrals, he rather liked them) was helping Patton and leading him home, but Dee just had to change up his plans just a bit. This was still going to work, he promised himself.

This was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Remy. Any... ideas? Hmm?   
> Cas out.


	4. Hiatus

Yeah, I'm going on hiatus. It's a short hiatus, I'm gonna try to not be gone long. I know there's literally only three chapters to this fic, but I'm putting my other work on hiatus too, because I want to try to catch up with myself. Work on pre-writing chapters, and work outside of Archive. I've been updating slower on this fic than Spirits and Elements because I wanted to take my time on this one. I want this one to be more, ya know, magic talk and stuff. I'm not sure how to phrase it, but hopefully you got it. Anyway, in the future there may be a chance of some unspoken wish (in dialogue) from a certain someone coming true~ 

Well, until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. 

 ~~Peace~~ Cas out ~~Bitches~~!

 

 **Edit:** Okay dang uuuummm this hiatus thing lasted a _lot_ longer than I expected, and I'm not even saying I'm coming back yet. I just wanted to apologies for being gone with this fic. I really wanna write for this, but from the looks of it, it isn't happening anytime soon. I promise it's not dead! (I hope.) I'm not discontinuing this, but just thought I'd let you know where I am with this. I hope to write more later, but for now it's still not gonna be updating. 


End file.
